A Weasley's Confession
by Tessitra
Summary: "She's changed since last year" George admitted quietly not meeting Fred's gaze. Fred raised a brow at him. "Yeah? What about it? Everyone's changed since last year Georgie. So what are you on about?" George shrugged and turned around facing his brother. "I don't know..." he murmured "I reckon...she turned into a quite beautiful girl" Summary SUCKS, read instead. Complete! GW/HG


**Authors-Note: **This is only a short one shot. Also my first K rating fan-fic. So hope you like it. I so adore Hermione with George, so this is about George's insecurity with his feelings for Hermione, and Fred egging him on to confess to Hermione. Please no flames, but I appreciate kind reviews and constructive criticism. I sure need an improvement, but can't do that when you don't write anything. However thank you for reading this! Means a lot to me (:

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K Rowling (Obviously) I only use these characters in my own little creativity.

* * *

><p><strong>A Weasley's confession.<strong>

"So what do you think?"

"About what?" Fred questioned, resting on his bed inside the boys dormitory, his eyes shut.

"The thing I've been talking about for at least five minutes" George answered frustrated, laying on top his own bed. Clearly Fred hadn't been listening, he was to busy with his own thoughts off his girlfriend Angelina. Fred opened one eye, peering over to George.

"I repeat, about what?"

George narrowed his brows in a frown, and then he sighed changing his position on the bed, looking at Fred. "About Granger of course"

Fred now more awake opened both his eyes looking at his brother puzzled.

"Granger? As in Hermione Granger?"

George rolled his eyes to Fred's stupid remark. "No as Neville Granger" he answered sarcastically. "Of course I mean Hermione, you idiot" George stretched and stood up from his bed looking out the window.

"She's changed since last year" he admitted quietly not meeting Fred's gaze. Fred raised a brow, leaning up on his elbows and sat up.

"Yeah? What about it? Everyone's changed since last year Georgie. So what are you on about?" Fred asked more confused.

George shrugged and turned around facing his brother. "I don't know..." he murmured as a whisper, almost too embarrassed to reveal more. "I reckon...she turned into a quite beautiful girl" he said, adverting his eyes from Fred, feeling the blush creep up from his ears.

Fred raised a brow once more, while a large smirk spread on his face.

"What's this? Have my twin-brother Forge developed a crush on the little know-it-all?" he batted his eyelashes at him chuckling. George scowled and pushed Fred down the bed again.

"Sod off" he mumbled, which only made Fred laugh even more hysterically, clutching his stomach.

"I don't have a crush on Granger..." he defended, clucking his tongue to his teeth."-It's just that, she's changed-"

"Yeah..You already established that" Fred said, highly amused by his brother's infatuation. George decided to ignore that comment and stared down to his hands, rolling his thumbs.

"Well you have to admit that. I mean you've seen her too. Plus I've always considered her attractive-"

"You have?" Fred interrupted, humour in his voice when he asked it. He known George all his life and he never once heard George mention Granger like this.

"Well yeah, of course...and now shut up" George snapped. Fred only laughed, relaxing back to his pillow. George cleared his throat and continued.

"She's smart, she likes our jokes..." By the look from Fred lifting his eyebrow, George corrected his words with a roll on his eyes, a small smile spreading.

"Not always, obviously. Especially our pranks,. She could change her mind about those" George chuckled, losing his focus on his actual point. He cleared his throat again. "However that's not the point. The main thing is that she appreciates our jokes, the funny ones. Also because she has a great laugh too!" he added as he went on talking about Hermione's traits.

"She has nice skin...-"

"She has nice skin? Really George?" Fred snorted laughing, trying to stop himself from laughing. George choose to ignore him again. "Oh and her eyes" he exaggerated looking up to the ceiling sighing. "She has amazing eyes! I could stare into her eyes for ages"

Fred snorted once more.

"Not to mention her lips.." he sighed running a hand through his ruffled red hair. "You don't want me to get started on her lips. Those soft lips. I could kiss her lips for hours, feeling her moist pink lips pressed to mine and-"

"Whoa! Hold it there lover boy, kiss her?" Fred interrupted George, a little grossed. He didn't want to hear a bloody sex fantasy about Hermione from his brother. Fred rubbed his temples achingly.

"You're in deep Forge. There's no way that you don't have a crush on Hermione. Listen to yourself. You're talking about her skin, and her eyes! Now you're telling me you'd like to kiss her?!" Fred chuckled standing up from his bed just to stand beside his brother. Placing his arm around George's shoulders.

"So there we have it. You George Weasley fancy the know-it-all bookworm. Congratulations" Fred clapped George on his back, laughing. George frowned and pushed Fred's arm off him, walking over to his bedside.

"I don't have a crus.-"

"Stop denying it Georgie. It would be much easier for you to admit your feelings rather than deny them. It's like you said before. She's changed, and maybe you have as well" Fred explained without any sarcasm in his voice. Actually making sense for once.

George thought about for a while, letting his brother's words sink in. The more he considered the fact that he indeed had a crush on his baby brother's best friend, the more he liked it. Splitting into a big bright grin. He actually had a crush on Hermione Granger! Who would've known that him. George Weasley the famous twin-jokester had a crush on the prude bookworm Hermione Granger.

"You have to hurry up though. There's a rumour that our brother Ickle Ronnikins likes her too" Fred spoke as he reached for his Gryffindor sweater and put it on. George snapped his head at Fred's way.

"Are you sure?" he asked doubting him. Fred only nodded as a reply. George remained still and stunned on his place. Should he really interfere if Ron has feelings for Hermione as well? He didn't know her as good as Ron did but that doesn't mean that he wasn't allowed to say something, did it? George frowned walking up to Fred.

"Then I better get started. I'm going to be the first one that tells Hermione that I like her. The next time I see her I'm going to tell her how I feel and then I'm going to kiss her!" he started determined. Fred gave a rich laugh, heading to the door. "I would pay to see Ron's face when you do that."

George grinned mischievously. Their laughter still echoed in the room when they left the dormitory, heading down the stairs, reaching the common room. Suddenly Fred stopped in his tracks. Stopping George with his arm. George raised a brow looking confused at Fred.

"What are yo..-"

"Looky, looky Georgie. What do we have here?" he waggled his brows. "Isn't that the lovely know-it-all?"

George looked the way Fred pointed towards and widened his eyes. Fred grinned seeing George's reaction. "If I recall it correctly. You have something special to confess to her" Fred chuckled when he saw George's face flush a deep red.

"R-Right" George stuttered nervously. Readjusting his sweater that suddenly felt too tight against his throat. He felt nervous, and he was never nervous around girls, so why would this be any different.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go tell her!" Fred said humorously pushing on George's back, supporting him, trying to make him walk. George glared back at Fred who looked all too smug for his own liking. He felt a big lump in his throat, and swallowed hard. What was he doing? He was a Gryffindor, he was not supposed to act like this.

He was thankful that neither Ron nor Harry was with her, he didn't want to deal with them as well. He saw Hermione sitting on the Gryffindor couch near the fireplace, reading a book. She seemed so peaceful when reading. It made him want to hold her tight in his arms and to never let go.

George was almost there, she hadn't noticed him approaching her. He reached the couch and dared to sit down beside her to the left. Only then did she peer up from her book.

"Oh hi George. I didn't hear you" she greeted with her gentle voice. George's heart swelled. How was it that she could always see the difference between him and his brother, not even his own mother knew sometimes. He gave her his charmingly grin, hiding his nervously state.

"That's fine.." he reassured, tilting his head he gazed at the book. "So what are you reading?"

Hermione raised a brow at him, looking down to the cover photo on her book.

"Just my favourite. A muggle book, about Shakespeare"

George nodded his head in understanding. In truth he had no idea who Shake a spear was, he couldn't care less about what book she was reading. He saw Hermione shift and look back at him thinning her lips.

"What is it George? I know you're not here to ask me about what book I'm reading. So tell me the truth" she said tapping her fingers to the book while her eyes lingered on his face, looking for clues. "This isn't about another prank? Because if so...I swear that I-"

"No! Of course not. I promise you, this has nothing to do about me pranking you" he held up his hands in surrender. Not wanting to endure a hex from Hermione's wand. She nodded and gave a soft smile. George relaxed and placed his hands back down in his lap.

"Then I'm all ears. What did you want to say?" she spoke, placing her book on the table, and then faced George. Now it was even harder to focus. His breathings had rapidly quickened. The way she was smiling at him. Her mesmerising brown eyes sparkling, making her more radiant. George's heart sped up. Scratching his neck nervously. Glancing back over his shoulder to Fred who was watching him, grinning like a mad man. Fred gave George thumbs up. George almost wanted to roll his eyes, but refrained from doing so.

His eyes returning to watch Hermione, he swallowed thickly, cracking his knuckles.

"Are you okay George? You're looking a little pale" she asked him concerned, placing her small hand on his cheek. George tensed when he felt her touch. His blood boiling by the warmth from her palm. His right hand placed over hers, removing it from his cheek, but never letting go of her hand.

"Actually, I'm better than okay. I'm great" he started with his confession, giving a small shy smile. He clucked his tongue to his teeth. It was now or never. "There's something that I wanted to tell you. Something I've been feeling for a very long time, but didn't realize it until today." George cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks going as red as his hair.

"I think you're amazing Hermione, I always have. You're smart, smarter than me and my brothers. Which is very attractive in a girl" he spoke without thinking, clearing his throat. "You're kind and always see the good in everyone. Sure you can be an annoying know-it-all sometimes "ouch...Great start George, he mentally slapped himself. He saw Hermione frown and draw her hand back, but George wouldn't let go.

"No wait. Hear me out. What I mean is that it's good that you're a know-it-all. Because in that way you're always looking out for everyone, I mean the people you care about. Including me and my brother. That's what I like about you. You're kind, sweet, smart and also very...beautiful"

Hermione couldn't prevent the small blush appearing, which George only thought was making her more stunning.

"What I'm trying to say is that...that..." his words seemed to have vanished, not feeling brave enough to say it out loud. So he choose to act on it instead. His hands cupping her face and he leaned closer to her face. Hermione was watching him intently, licking her lips.

Then he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently at first. Adding more pressure to the kiss. George's heart sped up, he didn't anticipate it to feel this great! However it did and he was glad he reacted this way. His only regrets was that Hermione wasn't kissing him back and he was about to pull back from the kiss when he felt Hermione's arms wrap around his neck. Pulling him closer for a more passionate snogging session.

George felt a happy electric volt when she did kiss him back and placed his arms around her tightly. Afraid that she would disappear when the kiss ended. Hermione licked her lips and nibbled on George's lower lip. Deepening the kiss and it turned more heated.

The snogging session went on like that for about another fifteen minutes and Fred was long gone from the common room. George pulled apart from the kiss, his forehead leaning to hers. Looking into her eyes, he smiled tenderly to the bushy-haired witch.

"What I meant to say was that I have a crush on you Hermione"

Hermione rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips. "Obviously" she chuckled and George laughed with her, pecking her already plump pink lips. George stared back at Hermione in a lovingly passion.

"Would you like to go on a date with me at Hogsmeade?" he asked quietly, this time managing without blushing. Hermione gave a pearly white smile, making George's heart flutter. Then he heard the smallest of words from her, changing his world forever.

"I would love to"

**The End.**


End file.
